Predefinição:Episodename
} |0=None |1= }|[[Piloto]]|Piloto}} |2= }|THE NIGHT OF THE COMET|THE NIGHT OF THE COMET}} |3= }|FRIDAY NIGHT BITES|FRIDAY NIGHT BITES}} |4= }|FAMILY TIES|FAMILY TIES}} |5= }|YOU'RE UNDEAD TO ME|YOU'RE UNDEAD TO ME}} |6= }|LOST GIRL|LOST GIRL}} |7= }|[[HAUNTED]]|HAUNTED}} |8= }|162 CANDLES|162 CANDLES}} |9= }|HISTORY REPEATING|HISTORY REPEATING}} |10= }|THE TURNING POINT|THE TURNING POINT}} |11= }|[[BLOODLINES]]|BLOODLINES}} |12= }|[[UNPLEASANTVILLE]]|UNPLEASANTVILLE}} |13= }|CHILDREN OF DAMNED|CHILDREN OF DAMNED}} |14= }|FOOL ME ONCE|FOOL ME ONCE}} |15= }|A FEW GOOD MAN|A FEW GOOD MAN}} |16= }|THERE GOES NEIGHBORHOODS|THERE GOES NEIGHBORHOODS}} |17= }|LET RIGHT THE ONE IN|LET RIGHT THE ONE IN}} |18= }|UNDER CONTROL|UNDER CONTROL}} |19= }|MISS MYSTIC FALLS|MISS MYSTIC FALLS}} |20= }|BLOOD BROTHERS|BLOOD BROTHERS}} |21= }|[[ISOBEL]]|ISOBEL}} |22= }|FOUNDER'S DAY|FOUNDER'S DAY}} |23= }|THE RETURN|THE RETURN}} |24= }|BRAVE NEW WORLD|BRAVE NEW WORLD}} |25= }|BAD MOON RISING|BAD MOON RISING]}} |26= }|MEMORY LANE|MEMORY LANE}} |27= }|KILL OR BE KILLED|KILL OR BE KILLED}} |28= }|PLAN B|PLAN B}} |29= }|[[MASQUERADE]]|MASQUERADE}} |30= }|[[ROSE]]|ROSE}} |31= }|[[KATERINA]]|KATERINA}} |32= }|THE SACRIFICE|THE SACRIFICE}} |33= }|BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON|BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON}} |34= }|THE DESCENT|THE DESCENT}} |35= }|DADDY ISSUES|DADDY ISSUES}} |36= }|CRYING WOLF|CRYING WOLF}} |37= }|THE DINNER PARTY|THE DINNER PARTY}} |38= }|THE HOUSE GUEST|THE HOUSE GUEST}} |39= }|KNOW THE ENEMY|KNOW THE ENEMY}} |40= }|THE LAST DANCE|THE LAST DANCE}} |41= }|[[KLAUS]]|KLAUS}} |42= }|THE LAST DAY|THE LAST DAY}} |43= }|THE SUN ALSO RISES|THE SUN ALSO RISES}} |44= }|AS I LAY DAYING|AS I LAY DAYING}} |45= }|Os Sete Magníficos|Os Sete Magníficos}} |46= }|Tudo Bem Com as Crianças|Tudo Bem Com as Crianças}} |47= }|Dia Ruim em Black Rock|Dia Ruim em Black Rock}} |48= }|Cidade do Pecado|Cidade do Pecado}} |49= }|Histórias Para Dormir|Histórias Para Dormir}} |50= }|Céu Vermelho|Céu Vermelho}} |51= }|Sangue Fresco|Sangue Fresco}} |52= }|Um Natal Muito Sobrenatural|Um Natal Muito Sobrenatural}} |53= }|Magia Negra|Magia Negra}} |54= }|Sonhe Comigo|Sonhe Comigo}} |55= }|Local Misterioso|Local Misterioso}} |56= }|Terror na Delegacia|Terror na Delegacia}} |57= }|O Fantasma Bissexto|O Fantasma Bissexto}} |58= }|O Interurbano|O Interurbano}} |59= }|O Tempo Está do Meu Lado|O Tempo Está do Meu Lado}} |60= }|Enfrentando o Capeta|Enfrentando o Capeta}} |61= }|A Ressureição de Lázaro|A Ressureição de Lázaro}} |62= }|Está Aí, Deus? Sou Eu, Dean Winchester|Está Aí, Deus? Sou Eu, Dean Winchester}} |63= }|No Começo|No Começo}} |64= }|[[Metamorfose]]|Metamorfose}} |65= }|Filme de Monstro|Filme de Monstro}} |66= }|Febre Amarela|Febre Amarela}} |67= }|Dia das Bruxas|Dia das Bruxas}} |68= }|Fonte dos Desejos|Fonte dos Desejos}} |69= }|Eu Sei o que Você Fez no Verão Passado|Eu Sei o que Você Fez no Verão Passado}} |70= }|Céu e Inferno|Céu e Inferno}} |71= }|Vestígios de Família|Vestígios de Família}} |72= }|Criss Angel é um Idiota|Criss Angel é um Idiota}} |73= }|Especial Depois da Aula|Especial Depois da Aula}} |74= }|Sexo e Violência|Sexo e Violência}} |75= }|A Morte Tira Férias|A Morte Tira Férias}} |76= }|Na Cabeça do Alfinete|Na Cabeça do Alfinete}} |77= }|Que Vida Terrível|Que Vida Terrível}} |78= }|O Monstro no Final Deste Livro|O Monstro No Final Deste Livro}} |79= }|O Irmão|O Irmão}} |80= }|A Forma de um Anjo|A Forma de um Anjo}} |81= }|Quando se Rompe a Represa|Quando se Rompe a Represa}} |82= }|Ascenção de Lúcifer|Ascenção de Lúcifer}} |83= }|Simpatia Para o Diabo|Simpatia Para o Diabo}} |84= }|Fiquem com Deus|Fiquem com Deus}} |85= }|Livre pra Voar|Livre pra Voar}} |86= }|[[Fim]]|Fim}} |87= }|Ídolos Caídos|Ídolos Caídos}} |88= }|As Crianças São o Nosso Futuro|As Crianças São o Nosso Futuro}} |89= }|O Curioso Caso de Dean Winchester|O Curioso Caso de Dean Winchester}} |90= }|Trocando de Canais|Trocando de Canais}} |91= }|Os Verdadeiros Caça-Fantasmas|Os Verdadeiros Caça-Fantasmas}} |92= }|Abandone Toda Esperança|Abandone Toda Esperança}} |93= }|Sam, Interrompido|Sam, Interrompido}} |94= }|Troca de Corpos|Troca de Corpos}} |95= }|A Música Permanece a Mesma|A Música Permanece a Mesma}} |96= }|Amores Sangrentos|Amores Sangrentos}} |97= }|Os Mortos Pedem Vingança|Os Mortos Pedem Vingança}} |98= }|O Lado Escuro da Lua|O Lado Escuro da Lua}} |99= }|99 Problemas|99 Problemas}} |100= }|Caminhos Sem Volta|Caminhos Sem Volta}} |101= }|O Martelo dos Deuses|O Martelo dos Deuses}} |102= }|O Diabo que Você Conhece|O Diabo que Você Conhece}} |103= }|Dois Minutos Para Meia-Noite|Dois Minutos Para Meia-Noite}} |104= }|Canção do Cisne (Season Finale)|Canção do Cisne (Season Finale)}} |105= }|Exílio na Rua Principal|Exílio na Rua Principal}} |106= }|Dois Homens e Meio|Dois Homens e Meio}} |107= }|O Terceiro Homem|O Terceiro Homem}} |108= }|Fim de Semana na Casa do Bobby|Fim de Semana na Casa do Bobby}} |109= }|Viva Livre ou no Crepúsculo|Viva Livre ou no Crepúsculo}} |110= }|Você Não Aguenta a Verdade|Você Não Aguenta a Verdade}} |111= }|Assuntos de Família|Assuntos de Família}} |112= }|Todos os Cães Vão Para o Céu|Todos os Cães Vão Para o Céu}} |113= }|Bata Palmas Se Você Acredita|Bata Palmas Se Você Acredita}} |114= }|Fogo Enjaulado|Fogo Enjaulado}} |115= }|Encontro em Samarra|Encontro em Samarra}} |116= }|Como uma Virgem|Como uma Virgem}} |117= }|[[Imperdoável]]|Imperdoável}} |118= }|Manequim 3: O Confronto|Manequim 3: O Confronto}} |119= }|O Erro Francês|O Erro Francês}} |120= }|...Não Restou Nenhum Ninho|...Não Restou Nenhum Ninho}} |121= }|Meu Coração Vai Seguir|Meu Coração Vai Seguir}} |122= }|Terra de Fronteira|Terra de Fronteira}} |123= }|Mamãezinha Querida|Mamãezinha Querida}} |124= }|O Homem que Queria ser Rei|O Homem que Queria ser Rei}} |125= }|Deixa Sangrar|Deixa Sangrar}} |126= }|O Homem que Sabia Demais|O Homem que Sabia Demais}} |127= }|Conheça o Novo Chefe|Conheça o Novo Chefe}} |128= }|Olá Mundo Cruel|Olá Mundo Cruel}} |129= }|A Garota da Próxima Porta|A Garota da Próxima Porta}} |130= }|Defendendo Sua Vida|Defendendo Sua Vida}} |131= }|Cale a Boca, Dr. Phil|Cale a Boca, Dr. Phil}} |132= }|Ficção Slash|Ficção Slash}} |133= }|Os Mentalistas|Os Mentalistas}} |134= }|Sétima Temporada, Hora de Um Casamento!|Sétima Temporada, Hora de Um Casamento!}} |135= }|Como Ganhar Amigos e Influenciar Monstros|Como Ganhar Amigos e Influenciar Monstros}} |136= }|Porta da Morte|Porta da Morte}} |137= }|Aventuras com a Babá|Aventuras com a Babá}} |138= }|Tempo Depois de Tempo|Tempo Depois de Tempo}} |139= }|As Garotas Fatiadas|As Garotas Fatiadas}} |140= }|Valente Magia de Flauta Irlandesa Menagerie|Valente Magia de Flauta Irlandesa Menagerie}} |141= }|Homem Repo|Homem Repo}} |142= }|Fora com o Velho|Fora com o Velho}} |143= }|A Identidade Nascida de Novo |A Identidade Nascida de Novo}} |144= }|Na Festa, Garth|Na Festa, Garth}} |145= }|De Grave Importância|De Grave Importância}} |146= }|A Garota com a Tatuagem da Caverna do Dragão|A Garota com a Tatuagem da Caverna do Dragão]}} |147= }|Leitura é Fundamental|Leitura é Fundamental}} |148= }|Haverá Sangue|Haverá Sangue}} |149= }|Sobrevivência do Mais Apto|Sobrevivência do Mais Apto}} | }>0|Future Episode|Invalid Episode}}}}This template takes an episode number and returns the title. Syntax example Gives . Gives and (eg. a wikilink) An negative episode number gives: A positive, unknown episode gives: " " Episodename